Air Hostess
by MexicanLove007
Summary: Air hostess I like the way you dress! You know I hate to fly but I feel much better, I can fly in my mind and you will look better. I messed my pants, when we flew over France. Will I see you soon In my hotel room For a holiday romance? Air hostess! Sasusaku, NaruHina, NejiTen and ShikaIno. Based on a Busted song
1. Yamanaka Airline

hey my new story :)

* * *

'Thank You For Choosing Our Airline And We Hope you have a great flight'. Oh God! I have to listen to that like 10 times a day, annoying I know! But I have to listen to it. Oh sorry I'm Sakura Haruno, and if you haven't notice I'm a air hostess. Let me introduce you to my friend:

Tenten, sweet kind, cares my her mates also get on her bad side she will hurt you...Also if your a passenger she may "accidentally" chuck coffe at you... Other then that she has chocolaty brown lonng hair but puts it in two buns. I met her in Yr 5 when I was about...hmm...ten maybe nine. She was new to school, some people *cough* Karin *cough* picked on my abnormal forehead and she stood up for me, which I'm really happy about. She is really sporty and She really loves football, of course that's why she supports Manchester United. Also she works in the 3rd class section.

Hinata, shy, kind to everything and I mean everything! She is related to the famous boy band bass player Neji Hyūga. But she wants to lead a simple life, which I support her through out her life. She is really quite unless someone spikes her drink up, not pointing any finger at Ino at all. Hehehe... Anyway she has super long hair, which cames to her waist as well as midnight eyes,

so jelouse! Also she works in 2nd class section. I met her in Yr 2, when we had to work in pairs and Ino was not in that bitch! Any she was really sweet though, also don't really stutters as much as she used to.

Ino Yamanaka, My best friend met her in nursery, she has long blond hair and deep blue eyes, She has this super cute boyfriend called Shikamaru, he's in a boy band called One Way, what a sappy name! But anyway i love Ino! To say the truth shyhes the only reason that I have this job. Ino had to beg her dad aftersaying no to her...alot, she told her dad she will get pregnant! And that will be bad for his reputation, also shhe next in line to get Yamanaka Airline as well as she gets rides for free, she normally hang out in 1st class (My section), she okay when's she is not drunk. Also when she tries to hook me up with a little spoilt rich boy, they are so annoying and such babies, like one time Gai (One of our pilots) as a joke on April Fools Day. He said that the planes going to crash and that spoilt person, who was about around my age started to cry for his "mummy" dont get me wrong but then he wanted to get out and that he wanted to sue Yamanaka Airline and if he dies, it's all Ino fault for setting up a date with me! Really and know you know why I don't date rich boys. Me, Tenten,Hinata and Ino already knew he was joking because he does every year.

Our uniform are really...er..hm...I'll just explain it. Our uniform was designed by Ino...yeah now you get it well she WANTED to boast mine, Hinatas and Tenten confidence. Our skirts are just above our knee also we have blazers, which the sleeves come to our elbow and a blouse with a ribbon around the neck and high heels... God I don't know how Ino can walk in them oh and the uniform main colour is Hot pink and pure White.

Ino's boyfriend band are going to ride on Yamanaka Airline tomorrow. Ino said that to make sure the " One Way" get all the comfort they need. They get me so angry because every single girl fall for them its all an act! Anyway I have to rest up. I'm going to lay on my comfortable soft pink bed.

Well i feel abit bored. You cant blame me but I'll tell you more about me well I have long bubble gum pink hair also sea green eyes well I'm nineteen well all of us are nineteen except Tenten who is currently twenty. I'm dating no one... Well I did date Kiba, Choji, Shino and Gaara but it didn't work out Kiba and me are more like brothers and sisters, Choji kept on ignoring me Shino and Gaara are too quiet but I still keep in touch with Gaara you just in case an emergency

...Oh I got a text from Ino!

To:Sakura

1 way R comin 2moro! Be ready!

From Ino

To : Ino

I know! U texted me that 8 times -.-

From: Sakura

No lies I love Ino but sometime i just want to strangle her.

*Ring* *Ring* Oh no Ino, better pick up

"Yes Ino, it better be important"

"Shika-baby is coming tomorrow eeeeiiii!"

"Ino can I sleep...please" My eyelid felt heavy

"K...I suppose I'll just call Hinata...Bye!"

"Bye..." I clicked the end call button on my blackberry torch and decided to go to sleep.

I want to dream of Candy Floss, chocolate, sweets and many more things! Woah must be really bored today there wasn't really much to do but I have a feeling that Tenten if going to vet revenge for making her pick on some little kids vomit. Wish me luck for tomorrow!

Dont you think we should have some fun tomorrow dunno how but we should...hehehe

*Beep*

Oh a message from Hinata

To:Sakura

Tell Ino to let me sleep *-*

From: Hinata

Hmm... Should I? I'll call her tomorrow. Hehehe I like that.

Probably should off my phone just in case Ino tries to call at some random time. And she will dragged you if she has to.

Ino can be hype abit. it's most likely to be because of "shika-baby" I just gagged on my dinner. God eww!

But Shikamaru is a really great dude though. Hinata "likes" their music but I think it's because of one of one way band memeber if you know what I mean, yeah Tenten and I don't really like them. Ino on the other hand is crazy for them! Shesh Kebab! She liked him when we were about fifthteen, they started dating when we were seventeen, so it's been two years! Wow that's the longest relationship that Ino ever had, oh me! I don't have the time, but... Sometimes the girls take me to these nightclub yeah! I think you can guess from there. Hehehe...

* * *

Well that's it dudes, hope you enjoy it ;)

does anyone have any ideass on what to do next?

45* Fly! ;P

Nabby 33


	2. Entering One Way!

Hey guy just wondering is this story good?

* * *

"Thank you everyone!" Shouted Sasuke. As they walked of stage and into their dressing room but sasuke was already heading for the limo

"Woah that was a blast!" shouted Naruto attacking Neji from behind. " Did you the girls they were crazy for me! It was-" Shikamaru put his hand over Naruto's big mouth "Shut up Naruto, they were crazy for Sasuke...EWW Naruto don't lick my hand!" Shikamaru hit Naruto around the head

"Owww...that hurts" said poor little Naruto rubbing his head, "Hey where's sasuke?" again Naruto looking for his best and should I mention good looking buddy

" dunno anyway guys my girlfriend Ino want us to go on the Yamanaka Airline tomorrow and be early" Shikamaru warned Neji and Naruto about the fan girls

Sasuke Uchiha, sexy mysterious and should I also mention HOT! Leader of Oneway also lead singer. Sasuke was the one to create the group, so he gets first dibs on anything also that his parents are loaded with lots and lots of money and he gets anything by the click of his finger and his brother is his manger and that Itachi would do anything for One Way to get on top on the charts

Naruto, sweet,loud, fun and easy to prank on, he plays the triangle...i kid I kid...he is the awesome guitarist of One Way and is blond has super blue eyes and messy hair as well as is always smiling no matter what is the situation or what's going to happen to him

Neji Hyuuga, cousin to Hinata Hyuuga plays bass for One way and is short cunning and Always plays pranks on Naruto and is really over-protective

Of course they met in secondary school when they were in year eight and practice everyday until they mastered playing and singing.

" What a drag guys I'm out of here.." After that Shikamaru left the two worst people to be left alone on a room with he may be smart and all but he was stupid enough to leave them to alone...oh dear!

"Neji..." Naruto said in one of his sweetest and most innocent voice, while pouting at Neji

"Yess..."

"Wanna play a game?"

"What game..?"

"FIFA!"

"nooo!"

"why?!"

"I have my reason.."

"tell me?!"

"well im great at FIFA and we all know how the game is going to end, you play as Chelsea, I play Manchester Untied, I win, you cry, moan and try to wrestle me but you automatically fail at it then you break the ps3 and I end up paying for it because you're a bigger brat then Sasuke!"

"I am NOT a brat like teme!"

"Still not playing"

"Okay then lets add in a little bet..."

Neji turned around a smirked, he never turn down a bet made by Naruto...

"okay Naruto if I win and we all know that's going to happen! You have to gone a whole entire MONTH without ramen"

"Okay but if I win you hav-"

"Yeah right..like your going to win"

"Let me finish! Well you gave to kiss a girl hand chosen by me!". After that both of them ran to the game console...After about 15minutes or so...

"How did you win" Neji said with and shocked face and continued saying.."Thats impossible that's like 0 in a ten chances hie could this idiot beat Neji 'Sexy' Hyuuga!?"

"Hehe"

"Naruto how did you win!?"

"well I had a personal trainer to help me" Naruto said with a big proud grin

"CHEATER!"

"I AM NOT A CHEATER I DONT SEE ANYWHERE ON THE RULE BOOK THAT A PERSON CANT PAY A PROFESSIONAL TRAINER THAT IS AWESOME AT FIFA THAT IS PAID £199 PER LESSON TO HELP BEAT A CERTAIN SOMEONE"

"Naruto you BAKA! a rule is not that detailed!"

"You have to kiss a girl lalalalala!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

After a couple of minutes of fighting and luckily know one broke the ps3

"Oh you two..." Neji and Naruto looked up at Itachi Neji was currently on top of Naruto pulling his golden hair

"Come we're going soon" Itachi said with a unemotional exppression as the walked to the limo they heard their fangirls scream as the walked out of the building and into the limo. No lies they loved their fans and the only reason they are super famous is because of them and they didn't mind them even Sasuke but he does have a girlfriend. Karin, super model and queen of the cat walk she flirts with a tone that walks her way and rumora had it that's she is cheating on Sasuke with ab older dude!

Sasuke wad in the limo with Shikamaru waiting for the idiot and the kiss up to come in at any moment.

"Hmm...whrn are them two coming I have to chat with Karin" Saduke said impatiently and with a fierce and scary tone in his voice. Of course Sasuke was upset the news just come to him that Karin may be cheating on him.

At that moment Naruto Itachi and Neji walk in...

After a while Itachi breaks the silence " tomorrow wake up early you have to go on the Yamanaka airline okay?"

Everyone nodded expect Naruto "wait are you not coming with us?"

"Yah I am but I get a private plane..."

"Wait how is that fair!?"

That is fair as Shikamaru said that all of you have agreed to go on a public plane". Sasuke and Neji didn't mind but Naruto he was not having any of this all the way home he was complaining how he should get a private plane and a pool filled with ramen.

Sasuke went home with his brother

"Hey mum, we're back..."

"Hey sweetie want anything to eat.."

"No thanks.." after he ran up stairs, is he just a 20 year old brat?...

* * *

Heyy guys just done it I would of done it sooner its just that everytime I kept on writing it would randomly crash the FIFA thing was the but between me and my 20 year old brother yeah I got one of my mate who were dude to help me and he end up giving me a fiver hehe

45*Fly ;)

~Nabby


	3. The Long Wait

Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

"Wake up SAKURA SHIKA-BABY IS WAITING!"

"HAI! How did you come in Ino?!"

"...Ummm...errrr...you...erm...left the door open"

"Ino!"

"Okay *Sigh* you know you lost you spare key"

"Yeah..."

"Well I kind of borrowed it.."

"Ino! let me sleep its 5:30 ..." After that Sakura put her white duvet cover over her head. Randomly Ino started to count down Sakura stood up rushing into her uniform "CRAP! Its 5:30 One way are going to be there at six!

One way fans will just wake up at THREE in the morning just to see them but Sakura was never late no matter what happen she was always on time and she made sure of it.

She rush down wore her high heels but Ino was just relaxing as she didn't have to work. Sakuras parent love Sakura and how she didn't want to ruin anything but her parents are in Japan while she is in England, but for now she is in Japan as Ino dragged her, Hinata and Tenten along, why? Because she didn't meet her boyfriend for about two months abd why dudnt she met them yesterday? Well that she will easily get jealous of the fangirls and may rip their hair out... she didn't mind of course she wad just nineteen and that she is a air hostess but she was happy with her life and how she lived it

"Come on Ino lets go!" Sakura pulled Ino out and into INO pink club

At that time One way were waiting for Ino to arrive

"Oi, when is Ino coming" Sasuke said to Shikamaru kind of annoyed but what can he do and wait for his bandmates girlfriend if she is not here then the plane could never leave don't worry they got in the first class seat. That mean any food that they ever wanted, comfy chairs that vibrate, warn cashmere blankets and also the manager promise no fangi-

"AAAAHHHH", nope it weren't a fangirl but a pregnant lady

"ooouiii!" the manager, who was a girl with blond hair hair put in four ponytails ask the lady is she okay? But the lady said that her doctor said not to travel to much but what cab she do her son was about to graduate in England and she had to, it was her son. "Wait just the second please miss..." The manager asking for her name.

"Miss. Graham"

"Oh okay" The manager walked to ine who were annoyed, welll Naruto was five by play his psp and Shikamaru wad having a nap and Neji was reading a book so just mostly Sasuke Uchiha was annoyed.

"Hello my mine is Temari I am the manger of the Yamanaka Airline in Japan I am so so sorry to disturb so were are running late because one of our air hostess is 17 minturs late and also that again that I an so sorry to ask but are any of you willing to give your first class ticket to a third class ticket..."

Neji looked up, he had a soft side for girl and women who were not allowed to do anything just like his cousin Hinata, she always wanted to go to travel the world but , Neji ucle did not allowbit because apprently she was a girl that's why and she will get raped, pregnant, have a kid and ruin his reputation. "Yeah I don't mind dealing for a third class ticket."

"Oh thank you so much!" Neji gave his ticket to the lady and took the third class ticket. "Thank you so much, I wish I have a child as sweet and adoreable as you!" the pregnant lady said punching his cheeks and making baby sound at him as his band mates snickered at him. As the pregnant lady walked away, another fellow person came to tag along...

"Itachi what are you doing here?!" Naruto asked confused, as he remembered that Itachi saying the other day that he is going in a private plane then a public plane as he called it

"Well do you remember when was the last time i let you alone" Itachi asked Naruto while raising his eyebrow. Naruto remembered the last time, They all went alone ThunderWorld the most funniest theme park ever! Well expect the fact that Naruto got arrested because he got so angry that they didn't sell ramen and chucked soup all over the restaurant, Neji kept on getting annoyed but an elderly lady that he should cut his hair, while Shikamaru was taking a nap on one of the rides but Sasuke was probably hiding away from yet again some FANGIRLS, yes this was before Karin and him got together

"Ahhh...Good times"Naruto said still thinking about it. Itachi finished his sentence "So Naruto I am taking your ticket!"

"What! What about me!"

"Oh don't worry, you get a second class ticket" Itachi said with a evil bur yet cheerfull smile.

"Why do I have to a second class ticket!?"

"Dunno I just like picking on you" After that he went and Sat down next to Neji leaving Naruto defeated.

(Sasuke pov)

'God just great, paparazzi are here, and my brother if that stupid air hostess will ever hurry up .'

"Pshhh..Sasuke...wanna play a game?", great Naruto trying to 'play' a stupid dumb game and will end up losing his money, pride, bone or either all of them in one go. I feel like making a bit money "Why not?" I said to the dobe with a smirk as I know he is going to refer this.

"Well you know a Air hostess is late so why not make a bet?"

"Your on...If the Air hostess is ugly you have go out on a date with a gay man"

"okay..but if the air hostess is pretty you will personally buy me 50 packs of ramen with your hard working money"

Naruto know he is going to lose, I don't know he bothers making a stupid bet I heard she was a freak! I feel abit thirsty. I got up and told my nether that I'm going to have a drink, I walked to the vending machince to get myself a bottle of water. Then a girl fell on top of me! She had a pale face and full soft lips she was beautiful, pink hair and the biggest green eyes, No lmdear lord I must not be thinking of this! I have a girlfriend, which may be cheating on me with a stupid painter! Wait this gitl is still on top of me. "Excuse me if you do NOT mind can you get off me!?", Did that sound abit harsh? Great! Now she is going to think I am a jerk!..wait she going to day something...

"God! Your a rude one and tell you what i am late, getting minium wage and i have to babysit a a boy band in a plane, so excuse me!". Hmmmm so she's the late air hostess, guess I have to give Naruto ramen now.

As I walked back I could see the late air hostess saying sorry to the manager, great view if her mini skirt that was her uniform.

Naruto come to me saying that to me that he would like his ramen after the trip. Dobe...He is so right though! This plane trip may be fun though...

(Normal POV)

"Hi Cousin!" Hinata said waving to Neji

"Hey Hinata..." Neji wad pulled by Naruto.

" Woah is that your cousin." Naruto said to Neji with a grin

" Yes...admit it what are you going to do to her!" Neji had a look to kill Naruto right now in this exact spot

"Dude calm down! I'm just saying that she looks sweet". As Tenten walked by she said "Sorry for the wait, guys! Just walk on by, our air hostess are Hinata,Tenten me by the way and Sakura. Gai and Kakashi will be flying us today and how you enjoy the flight!"

Neji walked up to Tenten. "If your on the plane of course I'm going to enjoy it", Ino looked shocked as much as Hinata as they know Neji more then Sakura but they didn't expected Neji to say that.

Of course of how Tenten acted obviously she is going to give a answer back.

"Well mister big shot i work in the third class section and that the lord that your in first class with Sakura!" Sasuke smiled when he heard that Sakura works in first class. Neji smirked saying "Well...Being a gentlemen I am I gave my first class ticket to a pregnant lady and swapped it for a third class!". Tenten blushed so red! How embarrassing! She never ever been insulted in her life like that, but Neji did NOT know how tough and strong she is.

Hinata tried to change the converstation." Errr.. g-guys come on l-lets not fight...ummm...we gave a p-plane t-to catch we are already half an h-hour late!" Naruto smiled at Hinata and she blushed looking away of course.

Sakura was fed up of Tentens and Nejis staring contest, so being evil that she is she had to say something very...you know...naughty. " Neji, Tenten as much as we all know you toleo are in love we have to get on the plane, save all of that for bedtime you two!". Ino and Naruto bursted into laughter while Hinata giggled and Shikamaru, Itachi and Sasuke smirked. Tenten turned redder "Sakura!". Kakashi come up screaming at Tenten saying to hurry up!

As One way got on and went to their section. Neji went to their class, Naruto went to second class and and Itachi, Shikamaru Ino and Sasuke went to First class, while the air hostesses went to their section as well as Sakura passed by Sasuke and Sasuke thought if one thing 'This is going to be a fun trip'...

* * *

Hey dudes hope you like it!OMG is anyone so impatient for Naruto: Road To Ninja :D

45* Fly

~Nabby


	4. Wanna Go On An Airplane Ride?

Thanks dudes for reading this I find it funny how 288 people read this and only 2 people review it -.- but hey thanks for reading

* * *

"Thank you for choosing Yamanaka Airline and we hope you enjoy the flight!"

Again I am stuck listening to that all day. Sakura here! And I am just taking my place for first class Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke and the manager is there, I think his name is...Umm...Itachi, yeah it was Itachi.

Hinata is in second class while Tenten is in third class. What my job? My job is to serve people and make sure they do not complain! Easy right? Nope it is nothing like easy. And make sure they all have their food, drink, refreshments, ect, ect...

"Can everyone fasten their seatbelts because we are lifting of to England!".

Typical Gai...using his power of youth, Hooray! joking! This time I git to make sure everyone git their seatbelt on and have a walk about before sitting down.

"Excuse me..."

Yeah it's a passenger, she is probably going to ask to pit her seatbelt on because she doesn't know how to do it.

I turned around to see Sasuke with his little smirk that I just want to pull off of his face! I am an Air hostess and I can NOT lose this job! I must be calm.

Exhale

Inhale, let's roll Sakura!

With a little smile I said calm and sweetly "Yes?"

But then Sasuke had to be an idiot and answer like one.

"Well sorry to disturb you and destory the view of your arse but Can you put my seatbelt on..."

I froze, looking super red in the face. My eyes twitch, MUST BE CALM.

" Umm...Of course I will put your seatbelt on." Keep calm Sakura!

I went where Sasuke was sitting and put in his seatbelt, making sure it was tight. I turned around going where the I was ment to be sitting. Then a little voice came out of Sasuke...Again.

"And Sakura..."

"Yes.."

"Nice Uniform," adding a little wink, that's is it, I- Calm, Sakura

Inhale

Exhale

Inhale

Exhale

That's alot better

"Excuse me, any service here!?"

Wonder who can that be?

I walked over pass a cry baby and his rich mother, a pregnant lady and a baby faced dude, to see the person who has been calling me...Sasuke, as my job I must smile and be nice and nit beat the shit out of passengers.

"Yes?"

"Well when the lap dancer coming?"

I choked.

"W-what do you m-mean!?"

"Well the only reason I came here because Ino said we have a lap show going on."

Pervented Idiot, He only come here because of a stripper!?

"Well that's only for V.I.P only and our current stripper is having a day off."

That will put him in misery.

" Then you do it.."

I choked...again.

"Sakura...and Lap dancing, come on Sakura I seen you at clubs grinding with some random dude!" Ino cheered on me to do it.

But as I am a lady with pride.

"No! And for you Sasuke keep your prevented mind to yourself!"

Ino giggled while Sasuke just smirked looking at the view of sakura's arse...again.

It was lunch time and time to serve what the passengers wants.

I walked with a big trolley. Giving out food, I came to Ino giving her streak and Sasuke, Shikamaru and Itachis food but Shikamaru and Itachi are still having a nap.

as I walked back, a really loud noise called me.

"Excuse me?!"

I walked to see the the noise it was Sasuke...again. Be nice to passengers. My job.

"Yes?"

"The food is cold..."

"Sir are you sure, because it just came out the oven right now."

"Taste it then.." Sasuke holding out a fork with chicken on it, giving me to taste it. I had a bite out of his fork, which I am not allowed but done it anyway. It wasn't cold more warm

"Sasuke it's warm"

"I know I just wanted to feed you" he said with a smirk. I blushed as I walked away. Help me. I sat down took all the food saw Sasuke give me a wink and rushed off.

After a-

"SAKURA!"

Sasuke...

"Yes.."

"Well can I have a cup if Black Coffee, no sugar.."

"Yes.."

I went to make his coffee, hmm is this the bit where I do something for revenge? Yeah I think it is as well. Hehehe.. Time to mix something in the coffee. Hmm I have a chose of pickle flavoured coffee, tomato flavoured coffee or black flavoured coffee, he will probably like black coffee, so let do this, I choose you, god I sound like I'm from Pokémon! I choose the tomato flavoured coffee, hehehe, Sasuke is going to hate it *Insert Evil Laugh In Here*. Okay mix it with hot water, done it! Time to serve it!

I walked over to Sasuke's row, where Ino is talking to Shikamaru and Itachi is having a nap. Of course brother like brother. I walked over to Sasuke to give his tomato flavoured coffee (A/N- yeah there is such thing named tomato, orange and other fruit flavoured coffe but not sure for pickle flavoured coffee though).

" Here you go...Sasuke" I said with a evil smile

"Why thank you Sakura and might I say I love the view of your smashing arse" I twitched..again. But it is been happening all day and this is my greatest revenge, imagining his face scrowling, spitting the coffee, never asking me to do a single thing and we have another 11 hours.

Sasuke drank the coffee...with a smile?...Is he smirking?...Wait he should be spitting it out, cursing at me.

"Why thank you Sakura. How do you know thaty favourite food is tomatos...Have you been looking at my fan page on the OneWay website?"

Oh my lord, he like tomatoes! My greatest revenge I turned it into his liking. Oh crap! Do something right aleast!

"Sasuke what makes you think that I actually have the time to look at you website and be I've if your little fangirl"

That's it REVENGE TWO, I walked up to Sasuke whispering in his ear "I want you to feel me here.."

I heard him choked and blush a little.

That worked, I went back I was ment to be sitting as I sat a voice called, not Sasuke but a dude across Sasuke, He looked about 20, formal suit and a really strong smell of aftershave. I saw Sasuke face it scrowled like I would of hope when I gave him the coffee. Wait, Was he jealous? Hmm..revenge here we come. I walked over to that men.

"Yes sir?" I said with a smile as I am forced too or I will either lose my job.

"Sorry to disturb but can I please get a cup juice?"

"Of course, why not?"

I walked back to get the nice formal man his drink and hopefully Sasuke can see it

"Here you go!" I gave the juice in a metallic tray that I carry and he gave me something, maybe a tip? No Sakura, don't be greedy...oh it's a piece of paper...oh it git his number. I looked at him, his face was sweet, kind if baby like, he had super dark black hair and big brown eyes. I happily skipped over until someone grabbed my wrist, pulling me into the toilet, I hate them toilet, they were really small and was kind of box like...

"HELP!-"

I looks straight to see the one and only Sasuke.

"What did that guy give you?"

His hand was still was over my mouth, so I bit it.

"OW!, What was that for!"

"I don't like the smell of your hand" I lied he smelled really nice!

"Tell me what did the guy gave you!?"

"His number, and thank lord he did because he is so cute and his face-"

Sasuke took the paper out of my hand before I could notice.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"So you really want his number?"

"Yeah! Now give it back!" I said trying to reach for the paper.

"If you want it just give me a kiss or a go to lose your virginity..."

Did he just say that to me? Oh no I'm going red.

" Well your too late! Now give it back" Why did he has to be so tall!

Sasuke smirked...and he chucked the paper down the toilet and flushed it, still with his smirk.

I was shocked. "Why did you do that?"

"Well you didn't kiss me and you were being a aggressive"

"Your, your...umm a SADIST, yes a sadist!"

"Sakura I am not a sadist" Sasuke said with a straight face

"You like seeing people in pain! And that counts as a Sadist!"

*Knock*

*Knock*

Someone was knocking on the door. Oops people have been waiting to use the toilet!

"Umm..Guys Ino here! If you two are 'done' can you get out there is people desperate to use the toilet!"

"Coming..." Sasuke said holding out his hand for me to reach. I ignored it and unlocked us out and went to out resceptable seat only 4 more hours.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x. .x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x..x.x.x.x. .X

Second Class.

Naruto was so desperate to get Hinata's attention so badly. Then saw a bag of peanuts on the side of the table went to around with the trolley, asking them if they are okay and if they want anything. As she walked to Naruto asking him if he want anything

"H-hi would you l-like another d-drink?"

"Oh Hi Hinata, you're Ino's friend right?"

"Y-yes Naruto-Kun.."

"Oh Hinata don't worry abit the suffix we are not in Japan no more" Naruto said with a big smile.

"O-oh okay.." Hinata looked down blushing.

"Pretty cool in second class," It was only 3 more hours until the plane ride was over and Naruto had to say it before it wad over.

"Hinata?"

"Y-yes?"

"I know Neji is going to kill me for this but would you go out with me?"

Hinata started to blush like crazy. Did Naruto ask her out? She did fancy him abut when she seen him on the one way poster and did find him cute when he did silly things but she didn't know he would ask her out, Neji will probably kill him and he still asked her out!

"Umm I'll t-think about i-it and I'll tell y-you a-after the ride."

"Oh okay, take your time Hinata!"

Naruto knew that was too long for him and saw a packet of peanuts besides him and had a plan to get her attention that he craved and decided to chuck it everywhere as people started to complain. Hinata walked up saying

"If you stop I will say yes.." Woth a smile Naruto stoped and looked at his new girlfriend.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..X

Third Class

"Guys! Two more hours until we land!"

Neji was sitting next to a little child as the little boy sucked his lolly and waiting for the plane to go down and Neji was sitting listening to music and reading a book as Tenten walks up to him, he looked up with a smirk having something planned he didn't fancy her but is interested in her and like to look at her and talks to her also wants to be next to her, okay maybe he likes her, but can you do she is so pretty!

"Excuse me please... But I couldn't notice that you look lovely today.." He was proud of that sentence and waited for Tenten reply.

" Why thank you..."sir" but can I offer more tea?"

Was that Tenten..no Neji didn't believe that shit, but thought of playing along with her and flirt abit..There's wrong with that...right?

" Why thank you 'Air hostess' .."

No...Tenten hated that when someone don't call her by her first name unless it was one of her girls...

Tenten done the surprising and pour warm tea all over Neji's jean!

The little kid saw him as Tenten walked away.

The little boy pointed his finger at his blue straight jeans and laughed

"Haha! Did the poor little baby mess his pants!"

Neji got up frustrated but who cares it was Tenten and Tenten looked back pround at herself.

* * *

Hey guys sorry I was so late on this but you can't blame me, My GSCE P.E rest is up and my health and social project is due soon and I been going gym for a while but I love you!

45* Fly :D

NN2S (Nabbynot2Shabby)


	5. Holiday Romances

Hey guys I been super busy and need to do all my coursework and I promise to update this once a month or less...

* * *

Thank god that's over... Sasuke getting of and I never have to see his oh-oh-hot face.

"SAKURA!"

Ino...

"Yes Ino?"

"Guess what"

"People found out that your not a real blonde?!"

Ino gasped...Dramatically.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM A REAL BLONDE AND I DO NOT DYE MY HAIR..unless it's for highlights.."

"Ino...sarcasm"

"Yeah anyway the lastest gossip is that Naruto goes out with Hinata and that her cousin, Neji may like Tenten and I saw abit if flirting going in between you and Sasuke!"

My eyes widened.

"Ino firstly Naruto is probably going to get killed if he even looks at Hinata, Neji is too..umm.. Okay maybe that's TRUE but me and Sasuke, no way. Sasuke was just trying to annoy me."

"Okay then.."

"Where's your Shika-Baby?"

"Oh he and the guys went to the Yamanaka Hotel!"

No...Ino's family isn't that rich the only have a airline, hotels, clothing line, buildings and a huge a modelling company, which Ino always vists...Who am I kidding she is so damn rich that she could buy herself a country.

"Hey guys!"

Oh it's Tenten and Hinata, I'm not saying oh in a disappointed way, just as in oh here they are, you know?

Ino was the first to speak.

"Hinata Hyuga tell me all about you and Naruto right now!"

I know Ino is talking utter bullshit, Hinata will never go out with a trouble maker. I feel quite thirsty, I picked up the water bottle as Hinata was about to talk.

"Well it is t-true"

I was not quite thirsty as I spat out all the water. Don't take it that way, I'm not a bitch or nothing but I was never wrong, it feels strange that's all...

"I knew it, Neji owns me a water ride!"

We all look at Tenten confused, it did take a good ten minute to know why were we staring at her and answered.

"Me and Neji made a bet before he got off."

"oh.."

"o-oh"

"Haha I knew Tenten would make such a bet like that, trying to flirt with Neji!"

Tenten turned red and answered quickly.

"No..it's just you know.."

"hmm"

I just had to break this up it was 11:30pm and I was tired.

"Okay guys where is everyone sleeping?"

"Tenten is going to stay over Hinatas and Sakura, you are sleeping at the famous Yamanaka Hotel! With me though but in seperate rooms you remember what happened last time, GOD!"

"Sorry if I kept on moving, I'm a restless sleeper!"

Before we left Hinata had something to say.

"Tenten I-m going to b-be abit l-late I got a date with N-Naruto."

*SQUEALS*

Z.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.Z

OneWay P.O.V

"Sorry I didn't know she was your cousin!"

WORST LIE EVER...

"You are an IDIOT!"

"I promise I won't even break her heart"

Naruto was about to get thrased by Neji, while Sasuke is on his Ipod and Shikamaru is sleeping.

"I just wanted to date her!"

SMACK

"Don't you use the d-word!"

"What, oh date!"

SMACK

"Naruto you have one chance with her and it is about 11:35pm, where in the hell do you want to take her"

"Into bed..."

SUPER HARD SMACK

"DON'T YOU USE THE S WORD OR THAT B WORD AND IF YOU MENTION THAT IN FRONT OF HER YOU WILL HAVE NO P WORD!"

"I was only joking! I'm taking get on a midnight picnic.."

After that he runed off to his as he is 10mins late.

A very grumpy but still hot Sasuke wanted to go bed, they all get a room to themselves, he went to his room, number 231...

He didnt mind sharing, who am I kidding he did, Naruto sleeps on a mess, Neji snores and Shikamaru is okay but he just randomly annoys him, he needs it they are performing tomorrow, Sasuke was currently listening to music while wearing his jean, plain top and a jacket also his favourite black converse.

He never met a girl like Sakura before she was so cute at everything. He wondered will he ever met her again..oh well other ladies are in my life

he went in and turned on the bath and went to get changed in his boxer and nothing else so you can see them sexy subtle toned abs. Hmmm...

X..x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Sakura P.O.V

I love Ino she gave me a master suite to myself, number 231...

Why? Ino is my best friend and I did kind of asked her before getting on, also she did stay at my house, when Ino was drunk and she didn't want her parents she her like that. So she stayed over...for about a week or so.

I went in and I heard the water coming out of the tap in the bathroom. Ah that's so sweet, Ino probably knew that I was tired and she told the maid to turn the tap on... How sweet of her!

I stripped at I went to the bathroom I was only in my pink panties and bra as I walked in putting my white vans along with my skinny jeans by the side of the silky double bed, INO YAMANAKA

I went in, ah warm water... Wait a pair of hand! Sakura you know what to do in this situation.

"HELP! THERE'S A FUCKING RAPIST IN THE SHOWER! HELP-"

A strong pair of hand was over my mouth, I couldn't see the face because of the stream, it was Sasuke...

Oh crap INO YAMANAKA YOU ARE SO DAMN DEAD!

"Why hello there, want to come to my bed?"

Oh crap.

His hand arm still around me, I rushed to get the white warm towel and rushed out embarrassed. After minutes I put on my clothes and was about to head for the door, the little prevy 20-year old boy come...

"Arn't we going to have fun?"

"No I did not come to see you, Ino gave me this room to sleep in so I did not follow you!"

"Of course!"

"Yes it's TRUE"

"Okay then but are you going to sleep here?"

"Yes but not with you!"

Okay I will admit I did like seeing Sasuke and flirting with him but he was the biggest prev I have ever met!

"Okay then.. You can take the bed and I'll take sofa..."

He walked to get a spare blanket, okay maybe he was a prevy gentlemen.. That was so sweet though!

I went over to the bed staring at him he was wearing shorts and and nothing else.

"You know you can stop staring at me"

Crap, abort mission, I hid my face under the covers and all I could hear was abit of laughing...

Maybe it wasn't goingto be that bad...

* * *

Yo my dude, how you doing ? :]

Anyway hope you enjoyed it

45* Fly

-NN2S


	6. Awkward

Hey baby-cakes :) and yeah the One way come from one direction! Well done Pink Lady410! :D

* * *

7:30am

Hmm...Wow I had the craziest dream about me sleeping in the same room as Sasuke, weird, but it feels so real. I got up and gave out a big yawn, wow a soft bed. Oh Ino let me use a hotel room I looked around. Aah everything is so pretty on here to flowers, tables, Sasuke, lamps...What Sasuke!?

Oh crap! It wasn't a dream!

"Hey sleeply-head"

He came walking to me, with some girl by his side. She opened her mouth to speak as her red lips opened:

"Mr. Sasuke-kun...Your girlfriend, Karin is coming up", She said Karin name with disgust as it was some kind of trash, isn't she that model that style for many famous brands? Oh well...

Sasuke wearing his casual clothes, jeans and a T-shirt and his black converses, he opened his mouth to say "Tell she can come up and Sakura can you get out for a second".was

Well someones angry, and he can't kick me out, this suit is mine as well as his. And I was wearing sleeping shorts and a white tank top. But it was probably serious, so I nodded my head and headed for the door before I come open it someone else did.

She was wearing a super short dress that was bright as her super red hair. And some high heel to match her little mini dress, her hair was let go out was mid way as well as some designer glasses.

"Who the fuck are you!?"

Some attitude that she got!

"Sakura Haruno" I put my hand to shake hers but she goes straight to Sasuke while His assistant watched her with envy. Can I say there's going to be a fight!

After that I went out to Inos room to say something...

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. ..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x..x.x.x. ..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

In the room.

"Sasuke I didn't mean to kiss Sai! We got drunk and went to bed.."

"Dony worry about it, I'm over it.."

Amiee, his assistant looked at him with a confused look.

"Really thank Babez, you understand how hard is it being a model, you have to travel the world, wear oudits and party, so hard!"

"Yeah I understand because your not my girlfriend no more.."

"YES! FINALLY HE IS MINE! HAHAHA"

The ex-couple looked at the hyper assistant,

"You can't dump me! We got voted perfect couple for two years straight and if I don't date you I will be ruined!"

"Hn..."

Karin was already crying as she was sitting on the bed that smells like Sakuras perfume, it smelt like vanilla, then she thought it was Sakura that broke her and Sasuke up.

" it was that girl, Sasuke, the one with the pink hair, wait until I get my hands on her"

Karin marched out.

Sasuke could of thought of one thing

Oh crap...

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. ..x.x.x.x.x.x. ..x.x.x.x.x.x.x. ..x.x.x.x.x.X

I entered Ino and Shikamarus room with a bucket of icy cold water, let's call it revenge and making me sleep next to Sasuke.

I left the door opened, took of the blanket and chucked it without looking

Hahahahaha-CRAP! Its Shikamaru only Shikamaru

"oh my lord! I am so so sorry I thought Ino was here!"

"What a drag!"

Ino entered the room to see her boyfriend soaked and me holding a empty bucket and said one thing

"Well Sakura, I knew you would do that so I slept with Tenten, come in admit it I know you so well, Hahaha!"

The door was still opened..

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x. .. .x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Karin was still trying to find her while Sasuke and his assistant are just trying to catch up with her.

Sasuke called after her telling her to stop running

She passed a room seeing a blob of pink hair.

She entered with her makeup messed up by crying about the break up the happen fifthteen minutes ago.

She entered the room with an attitude

"You little pink bitch!"

Sakura and Ino turned around to see Karin

Sakura looked confused as Ino on a basic day routine,

"You made Sasuke break up with me!You little slut!"

Ino was so angry, no one bullies Sakura not including herself!

"You little slut! You think your pretty and that but your not as Sasuke chose Sakura over you and you can stop saying bullshit!"

"You better ship, you ugly pig ! You have nothing to do with this!"

Karin just made the biggest mistake of calling Ino ugly and a pig in the same sentence.

"Oh no you didn't that is it! Shikamaru hold my earring while I beat this bitch and kick her 'fake' ass to hell"

Ino was about to jump on Karin but Hinata and Naruto entered.

"Woah what happed in here!?"

Naruto was holding Hinatas hand...

Oh dear lord explain what happening?

Karin and Ino started shouting at each other. Sakura, Naruto and Hinata was trying to stop it while Sasuke was still standing with his assistant, Shikamaru was still wet and-

To make things worse Neji and Tenten come in. And when Neji said Hinata and Naruto holding hand, oh dear lord you do not want to know what happen to Naruto.

"What the FUCK is happening here!?"

Itachi enter the room just in his boxers.

Sakura being Sakura, turn red as a turnip, obviously sasuke saw Sakuras face.

"Shut the fuck up! Neji, Naruto and Sasuke go to your room, Karin please go out of the hotel! Shikamaru get your lazy ass up and get changed, Neji's cousin and girlfriend please go back to you respectful rooms, Sasukes girlfriend follow Neji cousin and Ino do what ever you want!"

Everyone followed Itachis commands until Naruto spoke like always!

"Hey! How come Ino doesn't have to do anything!?"

"Well Naruto if you haven't notice we are staying at a hotel under INOS name and I can get kicked out if I order her!"

Itachi said rubbing his temples, it is kid of noticable that he has a headache.

Talk about awkwardness

* * *

hi how did you like it love you lots and will update quicker later

ML007 ^_^


	7. I am never taking showers! Ever!

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and if I did Sasuke and Sakura would be making out in the manga and the anime -.-

* * *

Sakura P.O.V:

Me, Hinata, Ino and Tenten entered the room, giggling of thinking of the older Uchiha, well only Ino and I giggled, Hinata and Tenten just stand there looking at us like we were a couple of crazzy people! Hinata was wearing her skinny jeans, white flats and a floral top, while Tenten in my nighties and Ino in a mini skirt, a halter top and some high heels.

We sat there. What just happen? Oh Lord! Ino, Hinata and Tenten were talking about Hinata holding hands with Naruto but were talking why Naruto and Hinata holding hands? Oh yeah why were they holding hands anyway?

"Hinata, would you like to explain why were you holding hand with Naruto, a member of Oneway?" Ino was as curious as Sakura.

"Well he a-asked me on the p-plane..." Hinata was blushing looking down and playing with her fingers. Tenten has a big, wide smile on, as Ino being well...Ino she notice her smile

"Well well well...What are you smiling about Hyuga!"

"Ino shut up, we don't like each other beside he doesn't show his feeling off"

Ino knew Hinata would faint if she mention Naruto one more time and Tenten would probably start a fight with her if she tease her about Neji and that just leaves me.

"SAKURA WAS GETTING COZY WITH SASUKE ON THE PLANE AS WELL!"

"Ino! I did NOT get 'cozy' with Sasuke!" I wad blushing a lot. I still smell, but I have the day of a Ino let us. Yep Ino was like my boss, I wonder what's Sasuke is doing? No I cant think like that must not think of Sasuke but I do wonder what was he doing and why was his girlfriend swearing at me?

Oh I left my phone in Sasuke...and mines room, I'll get it later, there's too much drama anyway, I looked at my nails and thought I should treat myself one day! Eeh don't have the time to do that!

Tenten and Ino were asking question about Naruto.

"Umm...Guys not to be a donwer but can I take a really quick shower?"

"Yeah go ahead!"

I ran off to the bathroom it was really white and was super pretty! I stripped down going into the hot water.

X.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Boys Room

Sasuke P.O.V

Shikamaru was getting change, while Naruto is getting questioned by Neji. Poor Naruto, I'll probably have to save him like always. Itachi was just standing there, looks like he has an headache. He has been drinking to much like always. We had our Oneway fans crowded the hotel. They were they since 5 in the morning, tch can you blame them? Just look at me!

I heard Naruto in pain.

"Oww!"

I had to speak up, Naruto may lower down the ramen bet. Before I could of said something Itachi still with a headache shouted " Neji leave Naruto alone right now!"

Neji let go of Naruto as Neji thought Naruto tried to rape his cousin, I mean, come on, Naruto is still like a kid, as if he can do anything let alone rape someone, I left the room with my assistant, she had a brown short hair and weared a formal blouse and a skirt. Eh she was okay, I left as it was too much too handle.

"Jenny, when do we have to practice?"

"Around 10 am " She bowed down, I just looked at herwith one of his eyebrow up. I went to the room that Sakura and I slept in. And saw her phone, I saw the opportunity to take her number, I got my IPhone out taking her number, she won't mind, she probably missing me right now, eh.

Jenny looks up to me, "Sir can I say something?"

"Sure..."

She looked scared. What's on her mind?

"Well I want to quit this job, as I got an offer that I can't refuse!"

That's it, yeah I won't really mind, I didn't even want a "helper" anyway, it just made Itachi think I won't be late, well he was wrong then.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Just tell Itachi then you're free to go.."

"Thank you!"

She ran to Shikamaru's room where Itachi was. Now to find Sakura! I walked up to Tenten's room and knock and someone shouted come in. I went in, it was Naruto's girlfriend, Neji's girlfriend and Ino but no Sakura, did she already left?

"If you're looking for Sakura, she in the bath brushing her teeth!"

It was umm... I think her name is Tenten that said that.

"Yeah thanks".

I went in...

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Tenten's P.O.V

I had a really bug smile on my face, imagining Sasuke entering while Sakura taking a shower it was going to hilarious!

"Tenten y-y-you know S-S-Sakura is taking a s-s-shower!"

"Yeah, so?"

"W-w-well h-h-e is going t-t-to walk i-in!"

Ino and I started to laugh while Hinata had a bit of a giggle, but we waited to see what's going to happen in there, if you know what I mean he he he!

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Sakura's P.O.V

I grabbed the towel wrapped it around myself and stepped out of the shower when I looked at the door, I just had to see Sasuke! And he said the most stupist thing ever.

"Nice...' He just smirked, I was red and grabbed the nearest thing, which was my shampoo, he dodge...Curse his great flexibility!

"Sasuke get lost!"

"Nah.."

He came to close for my liking and hold me around my waist, my dad taught me one thing to do if a boy does this, so I kneed him in his balls, he let go and I rab I saw Ino and Tenten laughing, I knew it was them, wait until I do something to them two, I run straight to my hotel (and Sasukes) room and shut it

"Oh Why Me!"

* * *

how you like it, me baby ;)

love you lots ML007


	8. Food!

Sup, yeah I'm going to write now...

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

After that embarrassing event, I got change and saw two text message on my phone, it was an unknown number. I opened it to see it was from Sasuke Uchiha, even saying his name get's me angry!

I went out my room to see Sasuke waiting, aw he's a gentlemen! Well he could have gone in. We just looked at each other, and it was getting a little bit quiet.

"You can't blame me, your friend told me you were brushing your teeth."

"Yeah, Don't worry, they do that."

He started walking away, I just stood there. He looked back and with a smirk said

"Coming?"

I nodded, and run to him. Don't ask me why I ran, I just wanted to know what was he up to.

"Where are we going?"

"Breakfast..."

What! It was a lifetime opportunity, Sasuke has all the money in the world! He can take me anywhere! He looked at me and said what I think it was a word?

"Hn..."

Probably is a word. We went outside the hotel, Sasuke pulled his hood up and wearied his sunglasses, the fangirls were screaming and the paparazzi were taking photographs, he ignored it and he began walking, we got into his Ferrari, ahh it smells so nice! I wearied my seat belt waiting for Sasuke to wear his one... He didn't? Is he stupid he just drove of!

"Sasuke, wear your seat belt!"

I looked at him, was he seriously that stupid?

"Nah..."

"But you can get an injury or get a fine from the police or even worse you can die!"

"Calm down, MOTHER"

I looked at him with big eyes, did I just sound like that? He just looked and smirked at me. So I leaned over to put his seat belt on... And what does he say?

"Sakura you can do that later not when I'm driving..."

"What did you say?"

"And you smell really nice.."

He smirked and look at the front. He did just not say that! What's wrong with him, does he know I could get killed by his fangirl or that psycho red-head! I was shocked, he did not just say that! Argh! Why me?! I see a police light at the back.

Normal P.O.V

The police siren was calling for the two lovers that where going to have breakfast. Sasuke pulls over as he didn't want to get another speeding ticket like he did last time, Itachi had to bail him out! And Itachi wasn't happy at all

Sakura was scared out of her life, she always been a good girl, everyone loved her! And she never got in trouble with the police! She was too young to go jail!

"Sasuke look what you done, now I'm going to get arrested and die in jail forever!"

"Sakura, calm down, I got this!"

The police officer walked up to their window, and looked at Sasuke amazing face! The police officers was all serious until he saw the one and only person to make all ages of ladies to fangirl, the police lady's eyes widen as he saw it was the lead singer for OneWay!

"OMG! You're from the band OneWay, I love you! And your song; Bad girl! Its amazing and I brought your new album! Just because you're probably new at driving, I'll let you off."

Sasuke touched the 26-year old hand and said

"Thanks babes, that mean a lot to me"

And after just winked, she left fangirling still and drove off. Sakura looked at him, disappointed,

"You ain't new at driving, are you now?"

"Nope!"

Sakura just ignored it and wondered were he will take her, maybe a posh cafe or a fancy restaurant! She looked to her right, not to see a posh restaurant or a fancy cafe but MacDonalds, who on earth has MacDonald for breakfast!?, Yup she was angry...

Sasuke just laughed, and looked at her. It was just too funny!

"You thought I was going to take you somewhere romantic!"

"Noo... I was hoping somewhere with GOOD food!"

She was empathizing the "good" and hoping he was just joking and will turn around right now! Nope he wasn't he got in the drive-thru.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I hate MacDonalds.."

She had a bored expression on her face, he just looked at her and once again said

"Yeah, you're getting the happy meal.."

"No thanks!"

Again he wasn't joking at all, he gave the order and got the food and gave Sakura her food. She just left ut there on her lap, while he had his burger.

"Have some it taste nice!"

"Ha! Yeah right!"

He got his burger toward her face making her a gesture to have a bite, he looked away a bit and Sakura had a bite, she didn't want to admit it but it was so good!

"Told you? Do you think I deserve something?"

He wad pointing at his cheeks, Sakura being clever as usual, she kissed her finger and placed her finger on Sasuke's cheek, he came in closer and closer...

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

The Hotel

Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata and Itachi were having hotel breakfast. Yeah it was better than MacDonald. Just by a bit!

" What do you think Sasuke and Sakura doing right now?"

Naruto asking a question like that, everyone know the answer for that one!

"Naruto, they are probably making out right now"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Hope you like it and review please love you lots! And i do NOT own Naruto or Macdonalds or the song bad girl by fugative

ML007 ;)


	9. Too much!

**Hey my lovely sweet drops, how are you today?**

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were walking back to the hotel after the incident in the car that happened earlier which Sasuke doesn't want to talk about but to be fair Sakura was embarrassed even more!

"Sorry, Sasuke I didn't even mean it!" Sakura was chasing after Sasuke.

**Flash Back**

Sasuke came closer to Sakura waiting to taste are sweet lips, Sakura was not really sure about all of this, than she saw a mosquito and slapped Sasuke on the face, but she didn't mean it! Sasuke moved back quickly hold his cheek, Sakura did try explaing that there was a mosquito on his face. All through the car drive it was quite and again Sasuke was NOT wearing his seatbelt.

After that Sasuke got out of his car and went to Sakura's side of the car and opened the door for her, Aw he was still a gentlemen though. The paparazzi are still there though Sakura got out and walked into the hotel.

**End of Flash Back**

**"**Sakura you just slapped Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino was laughing while Sakura was feeling so guilty.

"I know! I feel so awful" Sakura rested her head in Hinata's shoulders, while Tenten and Ino laughed at the poor little girl who slapped a lead singer of a famous band that sold out over a million albums worldwide and many girls will probably die if they ever meet them!

After Tenten and Ino's laughing fit, they wanted to make Sakura feel better, so Ino got up. And went to the television.

"Sakura Haruno, just cheer up. Let's watch a t.v programme. Ino turned on the tv and went to sit next to Sakura and her girls.

A pretty looking lady with really black hair appeared on the screen. Holding a microphone.

"Hello guys! And welcome back to girly gossip! We are here with the news that Sasuke Uchiha, leader and singer of the band; OneWay, just broke up with his famous girlfriend! OMG guys, news alert apparently he dumped her for a mysterious pink haried girl!"

A picture of Sakura appeared while she had her sunglasses on and was being dragged across by Sasuke. Sakura buried her head even deeper in Hinata's shoulder! Cursing why did she had to go with him and embarrass herself!

The lady on the show kept talking.

"But when the heartbreaker went in for a kiss, she slapped him! OMG guys! That was so stupid of her, LOL now a lot of Oneway girlfans hate her as well as Sasuke ex-girlfriend, do we sense a fight? TTYL guys!"

Ino turned off the T.v while Tenten and Hinata were shocked, Sakura was on the news! And they thought of one thing;Crap...

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, it was Itachi, who was Oneways manager. Ino quickly shut the door.

"Tenten, quickly hide Sakura!"

"Tenten what the heck-WHAAA!" Sakura was pushed into the closet by Tenten, while Hinata was super shocked now, then Ino fixed herself up, opening the door once more time. Sakura was still smashing the door, which she got locked in by Tenten. Itachi stood there, with an angry face.

"Where's Sakura!?" Yeah I guess he was kind of angry, maybe a bit mad as well.

"Well, well Uchiha we met again if you want Saku-" Ino was stopped by a banging noise from a very loud closet.

"Ino open this door, right now! Or I wil chop your fucking body up and feed it to the damn dogs!"

Itachi walks straight to the cupboard, dragging Sakura out taking her to the boy's room while the girls just stare. Ino, Hinata and Tenten just look at the poor girl and follow her to Sasuke's room.

Going there was pretty scary for Sakura as she was getting ready to get shouted at. Inside the room was Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Itachi while the girls waited outside eavesdropping everything they said. Itachi turns on the television, Sakura saw the gossip girl programme that they were showing to her, crap...

"Care to explain, Sakura?" wow did Itachi just sound scary or what?

"Well there was a mosquito on Sasuke's cheek and I killed it for him..." Sakura was sweating. Itachi looks at The OneWay members all of them nod their head as they got closer... They all started to laugh! Sakura was confused as ever!

"Wait what just happened?" Sakura too new to this.

Naruto cared to explained "Sasuke wanted us to play a prank on you for slapping him, so he told us to help him, so we did" Natuto said still laughing...Sakura was sweating nervously for nothing!?

"Sorry about that Sakura.." least Shikamaru cared as she walked off, she told the girls what just happened and they laughed more then the OneWay members, did she felt embarrassed.

Sakura had her own hotel room as she slept, she felt someone trying to wake her up.

"Stop it, mom!" She just went back to sleep.

"Haruno wake up!" She opened her eyes to see a tall dark shadow before punching the living daylights out if the shadow, he turned on the lights.

"Sasuke? How did you get in here!" Sakura was really confused.

"I think you owe me one for slapping me.." Sasuke was smirking while getting Sakura out of bed. He held her by the waist spin her around, he came closer for a kiss, but pulled away.

"Make me a promise?" She was curious of what the promise was about.

"Yeah"

"You'll never ever slap me again!" His eyes were to adorable to say no too! God of course she said, then kissing her, while her heart raced, She was ment to hate him, Shr knew she was going to get killed by his fans but hey that's another problem to worry about later!

Sakura pushed him away.

"Sasuke, no!" Sasuke didn't care he stuck around and when she went to bed while he slept on the sofa, seeing her face made his day...

* * *

Hey hope you like it ;)

-ML007


	10. Why Did You Go?

Sorry for being late, been so busy :| • I do not own Naruto or Street Fighter or any of the busted songs

* * *

Sasuke woke up earlier than Sakura, it was really early, he got changed and gave Sakura a kiss on her forehead.

"Mum, get lost" Sakura said half asleep while pulling the cover over her head. And he shut the door, leaving and he won't see his little air hostess for about six month.

**Flashback**

Sasuke was with the guys, playing on the Ps3 and beating Neji in Street Fighter, while Naruto was watching and Shikamaru was sleeping peacefully. Itachi came in with an upset face, but more upset, if that make any sense.

"Sasuke, we need to talk" All the guy well expect Shikamaru made a 'ooo' sound and Naruto in a childish voice, "Oh, you're in trouble!".

Sasuke was going to best the shit out if that boy later.

"Yeah, what?" Sasuke wasn't really borthered, as he never really listened to a thing that Itachi says.

"Sasuke, you know that we are going to be on tour in less than one day, so why are you still flirting with Sakura?" Itachi was tapping his foot, so what! He had to mange a tour.

"Brother, the thing is I know that Sakura is going to stay in contact with me" Itachi was going to punch the little cocky, ego piece of shit out of Sasuke.

"Okay, but if you get depressed about Sakura or anything like that, you cannot be in the tour, you understand?" Sasuke smirked

"Yeah, yeah don't worry" he said while walking away putting his hands in his joggers.

**Few hours later...**

Sakura woke up somewhere around nine in the morning, she knew Sasuke was here, sleeping or something like that. She turned around to see Sasuke but he wasn't there?

She looked in the other room for Naruto, he wasn't there either, She went to Ino's room, waking the sleepy girl up.

"Ino, where's Saskue and the guys?"

"Hmm Sakura, didn't you know that they have a tour?" Ino said while pulling up the soft duvet covers.

"WHAT?!" Sakura stood up, but she didn't even have time to hang out with Sasuke...not like she cared or anything, she ran off to her room, getting ready for work, she was brushing her teeth. She put the radio on, to get her mind off Sasuke, until she heard something interesting on the radio.

"Hey, hey guys! It's Mika, with the latest news about the popular, boy band OneWay. Have you heard of their new tour..."

'Yeah I did...' Sakura thought to herself mentally.

"Well guess what guys? The bad boy, lead singer is single! OMG! LOL! And they are touring for SIX MONTHS!"

Sakura spat out all the minty toothpaste. She thought it would be for 2 to 3 months not half a year. Now she is sad.

She went on the plane making sure everyone on first class were happy and pleased with the service they were going to Los Vegas, yay the city of sex or whatever, to be really honest Sakura didn't really want to work today, it was boring and to make it worse, Sasuke's ex-girlfriend was there; Karin. She was wearing a little white crop top, that you can see her belly button piecing and a mini skirt also some massive high heels, and yes she was giving Sakura evils.

"Um, Air hostess? I have a problem with this food!" she emphasized food while making a disgusted face, everyone knows I do NOT eat fish! So why have you gave me fish? Are you just jealous that I used to go out with Sasuke? Tell me!" Karin was furious, she hated fish. But luckily, Ino was there before Sakura punched Karin in the face.

" Hi, I am sorry about the fish incident, have something else instead." Ino had a fake smile on as well.

As much as Ino hates bitchy passengers, she can't be rude to them or she will get killed by her dad. Ino could notice that Sakura was having a really shitty day, of course Mondays are the worst! Ino texted Hinata and Tenten;

Girls, Los Vegas here we come, and don't tell Sakura ;-)

Yeah, she is one of them people who give a nose to a smiley face.

Sakura P.O.V

Urgh, I hate this plane, there are so many people I want to kill right now, make Sasuke annoying ex-girlfriend one of them. He probably forgot about me, maybe he's hanging out with girls that worship his feet. I walked to my little section, where I saw Hinata and Tenten,with an evil smile on their faces. If they prank me and make me spill tes all over some random person again! Well basically, there was this boy and he was flirting with me and he asked for tea as I was walking to him, Tenten tripped me making me spill the tea all over the boy's designer suit.

"Yes?" I was a bit scared right now.

"Oh nothing!" Tenten was probaly the worst actor I ever met!

"S-sakura, d-do you know w-what happen in V-vegas, s-stay i-in Vegas?" oh no they are not taking me clubbing, not now, not tomorrow or ever! I walked off.

"Walk off now Sakura, but later I wish you the best of luck"...Now I'm going to shit myself. Crap...

X.x.x.X

"Thanks everyone! We love you!" Naruto said while making a love heart with his hand, while about a million girls are screaming "ONEWAY!", Sasuke was walking off the stage with his band mates as he still hears the girls screaming his name, especially his name.

They all went to the back room, while Sasuke was called over by Itachi,

"Well done Sasuke, you didn't look bored, sad or depressed and remember the interview on Wednesday!". To be fair, Sasuke did really miss Sakura and if haven't be more than a day.

They all went back to their changing room, he had fan mail, lots of fan mail and from different places. After Sasuke got change into his normal clothes, he went back into the room with the boys.

Sasuke P.O.V

idiot, idiot, idiot! How could I forgot to get her number. Out of all things I got of forgot I had to forget her number. I had nothing to do, I may even lie in tonight. I'm to tired to do anything. Itachi came in again.

"Guys, as it was your first night and we're in Vegas, your allowed to go out but come home at 2am!" Itachi was exactly like mum; strict. Naruto was the modt excited one

"Come on, guys live a little!" Naruto was trying to drag me up, but failed. Man, even Shikamaru was getting up.

"Guy, we know it's a troublesome, but it's probably our last day of freedom in six months" Shikamaru was right, Man! Sakura is driving me crazy.

We all got ready to go to the most famous club in Vegas, and it's the night hopefully no one will notice us.

X.x.x.X

"Sakura, please!"

"Now Sakura, stop being such a brat!"

Hinata, Ino and Tenten were ready in their dresses while Sakura was still in her night-clothes.

"But guys, it's like 11 o'clock!" Ino was about to kill her, Sakura knew this was coming but she didn't know it would mean a big deal to Ino. No I am not going and that is final. Before Ino can protest, Tenten stopped her.

"Okay, then." Tenten was smiling, Ino understood it but Sakura just walked off to the bathroom, to brush her teeth, instantly Tenten rushed and locked her in. Sakura starrted to bang on the door.

"TENTEN OPEN THE DOOR!" Ino smirked, while Hinata was frightened.

"Ahh, music to my ears!" Tenten opened a fizzy drink, sipping it while Sakura was still banging on the door.

"If you get changed and come with us, then we may let you go" Hinata didn't want to get in this, she knew not underestimate Sakura strength and power.

After a good ten minutes and Ino, Hinata and Tenten were still there.

"Guys, okay I give up" Tenten smiled and she knew she has one this time, well like all the time. After they got changed they went to the biggest, hottest club in Vegas.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry about the rubbish ending but next chapter is going to be better, pinky promise :] And in England we call our mothers "mum" and we call soda "fizzy drinks". Just in case if someone is confused.

-ML007


End file.
